Recently, in industrial applications and service applications, applications of so-called multi-joint robots are expanding and various systems of automating high-load and high-cost manual operations by using a robot are proposed.
In order to automate operations, which are conventionally performed manually, in the future responding to further expansion of applications of robots, it is desired to provide a robot that is less expensive and has an appropriate performance sufficiently.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2006-055936 discloses a technology of configuring a robot at a low cost by reducing the weight of the robot by using relatively low-cost and light-weight fiber reinforced resin instead of a general cast material as a structural material.